


I Could Give You Peace

by FraserBlade (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: The Drums - Freeform, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FraserBlade
Summary: Beyond the Master's wildest dreams, a young woman could rid him of those wretched drums.





	I Could Give You Peace

“You… You could  _what_?” The Master asked.

“I could take them away. I could make it so you never hear them again.” You tell him again, quietly.

The Master didn’t understand why you would offer to do this after he had just killed all of your friends. Not to mention he couldn’t understand  _how_ an ordinary  _human_ could do what so many far more powerful races had failed to.

“I can hear them, inside your head. I can hear how they torture you. They hurt you and I want to help you.”

“I just killed your friends and so many more innocent people before them but you are offering to help me? And people say I’m mad!” He cackled, it was a hollow cackle though. It was purely so that you couldn’t see he was considering it.

“Maybe so, but my mother once told me never to ignore a person in need just because of what they have done.”

“How? How could you take them away?” The Master demanded.

“I- I don’t know how it works but I just know I could, if you would let me…”

Then the Master did something he had not done for many centuries, he let the tears that had built up, fall. “I don’t know what I’d be without them. I’ve always had them there, tapping out their infernal rhythm of four.” He said, tapping out the four beats on the table top next to him seemingly unknowingly. “I don’t know if I could let them go now.”

You just nodded and closed your eyes, “Very well then.”

“What are you doing?” He asked

“I’m trying to accept that I am about to die.”

“What is your name?” The Master asked, tilting his head and fixing you with a curious glance.

“It’s Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, I am not going to kill you. I might need you someday, so make sure you are willing to keep your promise.” He said as he walked out the door.

That was when you let go, you gave up being strong and looked around you, he had indeed killed everyone you cared about. You were alone now. Just as alone as he was.  
  At least he had the Drums to keep him company, you only had ghosts now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr @x-would-you-kindly


End file.
